The present invention relates to cutting tools and cutting tool assemblies used for mining and construction and, more particularly, relates to a retainer with compression band for such cutting tools and cutting tool assemblies.
Rotatable cutting tools are used in conjunction with a machine used to break up (or cut) a substrate such as coal, rock, asphalt pavement, asphaltic concrete, concrete or the like. In its very basic aspects, such a machine includes a driven member (e.g., a chain, a wheel or a drum), a holder either directly or indirectly mounted in a block to the driven member, and a rotatable cutting tool rotatably held in the holder. It is the cutting tool that impinges the substrate so as to break it into pieces upon impact.
As known to those skilled in the art, the useful life of the holder is much longer than the useful life of the cutting tool. A holder is often used in association with a block to hold a cutting bit. Each holder is intended to accommodate many changes of cutting tools before the holder must be changed. In order to reduce the wear on the forward face of the holder and wear between the holder and the cutting bit, a wear sleeve (also which may be referred to as, for example, a retention sleeve, retainer sleeve, retainer or the like) may be used in conjunction with the cutting tool and the holder. The wear sleeve generally is positioned between the cutting tool and holder. The retention wear sleeve protects the holder from wear and is removably mounted in the holder.
There has been identified a need for improved cutting tool assemblies and/or related components, e.g. wear sleeves, that overcome limitations, shortcomings and disadvantages of known cutting tool assemblies and/or related components.